Elongated pole or mast structures, such as flagpoles, utility poles, light standards, sign posts and similar structures, are difficult to handle with respect to placing the pole erect in a working position or removing the pole from a working position. Typically, such structures are manipulated by cranes supporting block and tackle type rigging connected to the pole to be handled. However, this type of handling of elongated flagpoles, for example, is difficult and somewhat hazardous.
Accordingly, there has been a need to develop equipment or apparatus for handling elongated pole-like structures, such as flagpoles, utility poles, masts and similar structures. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.